What if Swan Song
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Lucifer brought back John, Mary, and Jessica for Sam?  AU.  Chapter 4 of 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

What if Lucifer brought back John, Mary, and Jessica?

"I want you to be happy. I'll bring your parents back like you asked. Jessica, too," Lucifer said to his reflection in the mirror.

"I don't want anything from you," Sam spat back angrily.

"I think you'll be much happier this way. I'll make them all think I'm you. My fight with Michael isn't for another two days. Until then, you can have a happy family."

John, Mary, and Jessica popped up in front of Lucifer. "Sam, what's going on?" John asked.

"No idea," Lucifer lied.

"This is Sam?" Mary asked, approaching him slowly. The last time she had seen him, he was six months old.

"Sam? Who are these people?" Jessica asked.

"These are my parents, Jess," Lucifer answered. He could see why Sam had loved her. She was beautiful. Sam wouldn't be the only one enjoying himself this week.

"_Don't you dare touch her,"_ Sam said.

"_But you want to touch her, so I'll have to,"_ Lucifer said inside his mind.

"How did we all get here?" Lucifer asked, to make it look like he was as clueless as the rest of them.

"I don't know. I thought I was dead," Jessica said. She shuddered as she remembered her stomach being slit open and then bursting into flames.

"We're all dead," Lucifer said.

"Is this Heaven?" Jessica asked.

"No, we must have been brought back by something," John said. He had sold his soul, so he knew that he wouldn't be in Heaven. But this didn't seem bad enough to be Hell.

"What?" Mary asked. She wondered if she should tell these people about the supernatural.

"Let's go find out," John said. He walked over to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"John, when did you die?" Mary asked. She hoped that her sons hadn't been too young."

"2006. I had a heart attack."

Lucifer decided not to call him on that. He knew that Sam would have, but on the other hand, he also knew that John would have no way of knowing that Sam knew the truth. When he raised them, he had erased all memories of the Afterlife.

"What about you, Sam," Mary asked. She couldn't believe her baby boy was dead.

"I was stabbed in the back" Lucifer answered, deciding to go with Sam's first death.

"Literrally or figuratively?" John asked, remembering what he had told dean when he was dying.

"Both," Lucifer answered. He knew what John was thinking, but decided not to enlighten him as to whether or not Dean killed Sam.

"At least those are semi-normal ways to die," Jessica said. "I burned alive on the ceiling."

"You what?" Mary asked. "Who are you?"

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Jessica," Lucifer supplied.

"Nice to meet you," Mary said, deciding against telling the girl that she died the same way. It must have had something to do with that demon deal she made when John died.

"What about Dean?" she asked.

"He's still alive," Lucifer said. Then he realized he wouldn't exactly know that. "At least he was when I died."

"So, what brought us back and why?" John asked.

"_This is stupid,"_ Sam said to Lucifer. "_What are you hoping to accomplish?"_

"Look a refrigerator," Lucifer pointed out. "Anybody else hungry?"

"How can you think about food at a time like this?" John asked.

"We might have a better chance of escaping or figuring this all out if we're not starving to death," Lucifer argued.

"Sam has a point," Jessica said.

Lucifer smiled at her. She had no idea that she had the least idea of what was going on out of everybody.

Mary went over to the fridge and started taking food out. "It seems like only today to me, but I guess it's been a long time since I made a meal for my family."

Jessica was glad that Mary seemed to be taking on the cooking duties. She was better at baking than preparing actual meals.

SSS

"It's starting," Cas said as he, Bobby, and Dean watched the news outside of a store.

"You think?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No need to be rude," Castiel admonished.

"How do we stop it?' Dean asked, getting to the important part.

"We don't," Cas said. "I warned you that this was a big risk. Sam failed. It's over."

"Bobby?" Dean pleaded. Bobby wouldn't give up. Not on Sam.

"There was never much hope in the first place," Bobby said as he looked down at the sidewalk.

Dean couldn't accept this verdict. He stalked off to get some real help.

SSS

The "family" was sitting down to dinner. "This is really great, Mary," John said. "I had forgotten how good home cooking tastes."

"What did you do for food after I died?" Mary asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Mostly fast food and diners," John admitted.

Sam would have loved this had he been in control of his own mouth and body. As it was, it was torture. _"Please just let them go,"_ he said.

Lucifer ignored him. He wanted his vessel to be happy and he knew deep down, that this was making his vessel happy.

"Jessica, I've missed you," Lucifer said.

"What have you been doing? Did you get into law school?" Jessica asked. She had been so proud of his high LSAT scores and just knew he was going to get that full ride to Stanford.

"I never went to the interview," Lucifer said.

"Why not?"

"It was the day after you died," Lucifer reminded her.

"So, what do you do if you're not a lawyer?" Mary asked. She was fascinated by her son. He had grown up so big, and apparently smart. She was just sad that his life had been cut so short. She didn't know Jessica, but she was sad about her, too. She seemed so pretty and full of life.

"I hunt with Dean," Lucifer said. He was getting a little sick of the dance. John didn't know Mary hunted. Mary didn't know John and Sam hunted. Jessica didn't even know what hunting was.

"You can live off of hunting deer and stuff?" Jessica asked.

"Not the kind of hunting I'm talking about," Lucifer responded.

"_Stop it_," Sam said. "_I don't want her tainted by all of this_."

"_Little late for that don't you think_," Lucifer said inside his head.

"Wait. You don't mean ghosts, vampires, demons, that kind of thing, do you?" Mary asked. She was being crazy. Of course that's not what Sam meant and now she was going to look like an idiot.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," Sam said.

"How do you know about all that, Mary?" John asked.

"I was raised a hunter, John. How do you know about it?"

"A demon killed you. I found out. I wanted revenge. I raised the boys as hunters."

Lucifer realized they were going to fight. Sam wouldn't like that. He decided to cause a distraction. The door started rattling.


	2. Family Reunion

"What's that?" Jessica asked, scared.

Lucifer held her and said, "It'll be alright."

Two demons came in. Lucifer had called to them with his mind.

"_What are you doing?"_ Sam asked. "_You're not going to hurt them?"_

"_Of course not."_

"You're coming with us," the demons said and took Mary and Jessica with them.

"_Mom! Jess!"_

"_They'll be fine. I promise. I just didn't want your parents to fight in front of you."_

The door slammed behind the demons leaving John and Lucifer alone with the room.

"Where do you think they're taking them?" John asked.

"No idea," Lucifer lied, once again.

SSS

Mary and Jessica were shoved in a separate room and left alone. "I wonder why they separated us," Mary said.

"I don't know. Do you think they'll hurt us?" Jessica was scared. The only other time she had been this scared was when she had died.

SSS

"Hello?" Chuck answered the phone.

"Chuck, Sam said yes."

"Hi, Dean. I know. I saw." What else was there to say?

"Do you know where the title fight goes down?"

"Tomorrow at Stull Cemetery. 10 p.m."

"Thanks, Chuck."

SSS

The next morning, Jessica and Mary were reunited with the guys.

"Are you OK?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, they didn't hurt us. Just put us in a separate room," Mary said.

John and Mary retired to a corner of the room to talk privately. Lucifer took Jessica in his arms and kissed her.

"_Don't!"_ Sam screamed.

"You seem different," Jessica said. Sam didn't kiss the same. She couldn't quite put her finger on what was different, but something was.

"It's been 5 years. I've changed I guess. The one thing that never changed was my love for you, though."

"So, you didn't move on? Find a new girlfriend?" Jessica asked. She hadn't wanted Sam to go into seclusion because of her.

"No. Nobody could ever match up to you."

SSS

"So, what are you going to do? You've got that I'm going to do something reckless look," Bobby asked as Dean was packing up the Impala.

"I'm going to talk to Sam," Dean said, daring anyone to try to talk him out of it.

Of course, Castiel did. "If you couldn't reach him before, you're not going to be able to on the battlefield."

"It's Sam," Dean said, as if that answered everything.

"All you're going to see out there is Michael killing your brother," Cas said as gently as he could. Gentle was normally not his thing, but he realized this was the most difficult thing that Dean had ever had to deal with. That included going to hell and Sam's first death.

"Well, then, I'm not going to let him die alone." With that, he hopped into the Impala and left Bobby and Cas staring mutely after him.

SSS

"Well, I have an appointment to keep," Lucifer said.

"What are you talking about?" the other three asked at once.

"The door's locked, genius," John reminded him.

"Not for me. I'm not really Sam. He's here with me, though."

"You're a demon," Mary said.

"Hardly," Lucifer sneered. "I created demons. I find them to be loathsome creatures."

"You're not the devil?" John hoped.

"That's what some people call me. I'm the angel Lucifer. I have to go fight my brother, Michael."

John just had a terrible thought. "Michael, is he in Dean?" He couldn't think of anything worse.

"No, we angels need permission to get into our vessels. Dean wouldn't say yes. Michael's in a backup. Your other son, Adam."

OK, that was worse. He had to admit to himself that he loved Sam and Dean more than Adam, but Adam was an innocent. He wasn't part of this.

"Did Sam say yes to you possessing him?" Mary asked, incredulous. She was a little curious about this other son of John's but had more pressing matters on her mind right now.

"Yes, Sam was begging to say yes to me. He realizes that I'm not as evil as everybody thinks. I will be the savior of this world."

"_That's not exactly true,"_ Sam said.

"The more I think of it, the more I think that Sam would like you to see our triumph. You will come with us."

"_No, let them stay here,"_ Sam begged.

Lucifer once again ignored Sam and beamed everyone to Stull Cemetery. He pinned them down to the ground out of the way. He didn't want them escaping. After he defeated Michael, they would be the First Family of the World.

"You brought an audience?" Michael asked when he popped up behind Lucifer.

"My new family. My old family rejected me. Cast me out."

"Not this again. You brought it upon yourself," Michael said. He looked over at the people that Lucifer had brought with him. He knew he was going to win. It was foreordained. But he realized that he really wanted to, so that these people wouldn't have to spend an eternity with his spoiled brat little brother.

Adam saw his father over there. He had so many mixed feelings about the man, but right now he wanted nothing more than to hug him. He had been Michael's vessel for a few weeks now and it was awful. He couldn't make his own decisions. He couldn't sleep. Michael didn't eat. He felt so hungry. John may not have done a lot for him, but he did know that he loved him and would do what he could for him. He wished he had listened to his brothers about saying no. On the other hand, it was kind of hard not to notice that one of those brothers was serving as Lucifer's vessel now. Hypocrite.

Suddenly they all heard an engine revving and classic rock blasting.


	3. Times Remembered

Suddenly they all heard an engine revving and classic rock blasting. Everyone turned to watch Dean driving in. Dean got out of the car. His gaze went to the three people sitting next to the fence. His parents and Jessica. He didn't know how or why they were there, but he couldn't be distracted by that right now. He had to concentrate on Sam.

"This is a whole new level of stupid, even for you, Dean," Lucifer sneered.

"I'm here to talk to Sam…and Adam," he added as an afterthought. "Adam, if you're in there, I'm so sorry."

"_Not your fault,"_ Adam said. They had tried to warn him. Of course Dean couldn't hear him give him his absolution.

"Adam's not here right now," Michael said.

"Then, I'm not talking to you, I guess."

"Hey, Assbut," Castiel shouted. He was standing in front of Bobby and lobbed a ball of holy fire at Michael. He disappeared.

"Who is that?" John asked.

Bobby turned around. It had been a long time since he had seen his old friend. He didn't know the two women, but assumed it was Sam's mother and girlfriend. "Castiel. He's an angel."

"Castiel, did you just Molotov my brother?" Lucifer asked.

"Um, no," Castiel said, backing away.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Castiel blew into a million bits. Jessica screamed. She couldn't stop screaming.

Sam heard the screaming from inside Lucifer. He couldn't let Jessica get hurt again. Not because of him. He took control.

He took the rings out of his pocket. He threw them on the ground and said the incantation to open it.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. He couldn't see why Lucifer would be doing this.

"Yeah, I got him," Sam said as he waited for the hole to open. He knew he wouldn't have control for very long.

The hole opened in front of him. Sam took a tentative step towards it. He knew he had to do this. To save the world. To save Jessica. To save Dean. But it went against every instinct he had to jump into an abyss.

He stopped. He looked back at Dean. He looked back at his family. He needed strength to do what he needed to do. He remembered what everyone had done for him. OK, he had no actual memories of his mother, so he remembered what everyone else had done for him.

He remembered how Dean had sold his soul for him. There was no bigger sacrifice. Well, maybe this, but nothing else even came close.

He remembered how in the beginning, when he was just starting to train, John had patiently shown him the same moves over and over again. If it hadn't been for that beginning, he would be dead by now.

He remembered how Jessica would stay up with him all night helping him to cram for tests. He had done the same for her.

He remembered how Bobby had tried to be there for him when Dean had died. He hadn't let him, though. He would always regret that for more than one reason.

He took a deep breath. He had to do this for them. He jumped into the hole. It closed up behind him.

Jessica was still screaming. Dean wanted nothing more thatn to just sit next to the hole and pine for his borther, but instad he did what he knew Sam would want him to. He went over to Jessica. "Shh," he said. "It's going to be OK." He didn't believe that for a second. How could it be OK without Sam? How would it ever be OK again?

Jessica stopped screaming and looked at him. "I remember you. You're Sam's brother. You pulled him out of the fire."

"That's right," Dean said. "I would have saved you, too, if I could. But today, Sam saved the whole world."

"What happened?" John asked.

"Sam locked Lucifer back up in his cage," Dean answered.

"I mean before today. What's been going on?"

Bobby looked at Dean and could see that he was not up to telling the story. "I'll fill you in later, John," he promised.

"Is he dead?" Jessica asked. She knew that was a stupid question, but she had to ask it.

"He just jumped into Hell, sweetie," Mary said. She was coming to think of Jessica as her own daughter.

"So, what now?" Jessica asked.

That was a really good question. Jessica had been dead for five years. His mother for even longer. His father had been a marine and was a hunter. He could adapt to anything. His mother had been a hunter, too, but with her parents, and she had hated that life and left it at the first available moment. He didn't think he could show up on Lisa's doorstep with all these people.

"How about you all come and live with me?" Bobby suggested.

"I have a better idea," Dean said. "Why don't mom and dad live with you and I'll take Jessica with me to Lisa's." Jessica would probably be more comfortable living with a family than with older hunters.

"Lisa ain't even agreed to take you in yet, boy," Bobby reminded him. "She might not like you showing up with another girl."

"I don't want to make trouble for you," Jessica said.

"I'll admit that Lisa hasn't agreed to take me in yet, but her decision will have nothing to do with you. She might even agree to take you in and not me," Dean reassured her.

"I can go back to my parents. And I have a pre-vet degree. I can go to veterinary school," Jessica said.

"Jessica, you're dead. We're going to have to get you a new identity, but we won't be able to fake degrees for you. You won't be able to be a doctor or anything high profile. Maybe a secretary or waitress," Dean said. He felt like he was killing Sam's dream of being a lawyer all over again.

"Well, let's all go back to my place for now," Bobby said.

Bobby got into his truck alone and everybody else got into the Impala.

"Where are we and where are we going?" Jessica asked.

"We're in Kansas and we're going to South Dakota."

"My parents live in Nebraska. Can we stop and see them?" Jessica asked.

Dean sighed. "I didn't want to have to tell you this right away, but your parents died in a car crash about five months after you died. Sam was still in touch with some of your friends at that point and one of them let him know."

"Did he go the funeral?" Jessica asked.

"No. Your parents blamed him for your death."

That made Jessica sad. Her parents had always treated Sam as their son. She was hoping that they would have helped each other through her death.


	4. Lisa's

They all spent the next two weeks at Bobby's house. Bobby had filled in the elder Winchesters on everything they had missed.

Finally, Dean decided it was time to go. He had promised Sam he would go have a regular life, and now with Jessica, it was even more important.

"You'll visit?" John asked when they were getting ready to leave. He was not making the same mistake he made with Sam. Just because they weren't together didn't mean they were no longer a family.

"Of course," Dean said. He had his parents back. He wasn't going to let them out of his life that easily.

Mary hugged Dean and Jessica. Then Bobby followed suit. The three hunters stood and watched the kids leave.

SSS

Dean and Jessica walked up to the door. "Are you sure this will be OK?" Jessica asked. She was really nervous. She wasn't used to not having money, not having a plan, not knowing what she was going to do with her life.

"Trust me," Dean said and smiled at her. He rang the doorbell.

Lisa opened the door. "Dean," she said surprised. She looked over at the girl next to him. "Who is this?"

"This is Jessica. She was Sam's girlfriend. Is it too late to take you up on that beer?" Dean asked.

"It's never too late," Lisa said and let them in.

Dean told Lisa the whole story. "Well, of course, Jessica can live with us for a while," Lisa said.

SSS

The next few months went fairly smoothly. Dean had gotten a job as a mechanic in a local garage. Jessica was working in an office as a bookkeeper. She really liked the order of it. Ben had a huge crush on her, but he understood that she was too old for him. She treated him like the little brother she never had.

Then, one day, there was a knock at the door. They were eating dinner. "I'll get it," Jessica offered. She helped out around the house wherever she could. She was saving her money and planning on moving out next January. Dean and Lisa needed their privacy.

"Sam?" she said when she opened the door.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting you here. I was looking for Dean and figured he could fill me in on the rest of you." If you were all still alive, he didn't add out loud.

"Is it really you?" Jessica asked, suddenly remembering that last time he had been possessed by the devil and she hadn't even realized it.

"Yes, it is."

"Who is it, Jess?" Dean called.

"Sam," Jess yelled back.

Dean was to the door in a flash. "Sammy?" he asked.

"It's me," Sam said.

Dean pulled him into a hug. "How are you back?"

"God I guess. I popped up to the field, and Cas was there waiting for me."

"So, Cas is alive again, too?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, remembering how he, no Lucifer, had blown him to smithereens.

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Bobby's," Dean answered.

Sam had gotten into the house, past the devil's trap painted on the rug, and the salt poured across the entrance. And Dean had touched him with silver when he had hugged him. So, he knew he wasn't a demon, shapeshifter, or revenant. Of course, that didn't do anything about telling him if he was Lucifer.

Castiel suddenly appeared next to them. "I just realized you might want confirmation that Sam is Sam."

"Yeah, that would be great," Dean said.

"He is."

Dean sighed in relief.

SSS

Dean had called his parents to let them know that Sam was alive. John and Mary rushed to Indiana to see him. When they got there, they rang the doorbell, and Sam answered.

"Hi," he said and just kind of stood there. He felt awkward. He had only seen his mother twice, Once was when she was a ghost and she had to destroy herself to save him from a Poltergeist. The other time he was possessed by the devil. Not great first impressions.

As for his father, they had had a rocky relationship all along. Plus, he knew that the last thing his father had said before he died was to tell Dean to save him or kill him. He clearly hadn't been saved, and he was worried that his father would have been mad that he hadn't been killed.

Mary grabbed him in a hug. "I love you," she said.

When she let go, John hugged him. "I never said it enough, but I love you, too."

"You're not mad that Dean never killed me?" Sam asked.

"No," John said. "I took the coward's way out, partly to save Dean, and partly because I knew there was no way I could ever kill you no matter what you did. And it doesn't matter. You made up for it all."

"Thanks, Dad."

Dean was standing in the corner watching this exchange. His brother and father getting along was a rare occurence and he was enjoying it.

Three years later

Sam and Dean had both given up hunting. John and Bobby sometimes went out on a job, but Mary stuck by her decision never to hunt again. She didn't mind her husband doing it, though. They didn't have children to raise any more and it had to be done. They were expecting grandchildren, though. Both Lisa and Jessica were pregnant. Both were expecting girls. That would be a nice change. And of course, Ben was just like their grandson. Mary had fallen in love with him at first sight.

Her father had always told her there was no such thing as happy endings. His parents, grandparents and great-grandparents had all been killed hunting and he figured that was the fate awaiting him and all his descendants. Mary had always wondered if that was the way he felt why he didn't stop hunting. Or at the very least why he hadn't decided to not have children. But, he was wrong. She was getting her happy ending. It had been deferred for 25 years, but it was here. At last.

The End


End file.
